Talk:Skull/Halo 3
IWHBYD Hey, um, the notes didn't sound for me. At all. the sequence still worked, and i still got the skull, but the notes themselves didn't sound. this may pose a problem to some people, namely me. it took me 15 tries cause i kept starting over thinking i had messed something up, because the notes didn't sound... just thinking Death_By_Samurai I resumed the level from a checkpoint and got this skull. The day before I had started this level and then did a "Save and Quit". So I guess you can still get the skulls if you use the "Resume Game" option from the title menu. I'm gonna add that to the page. Aeshir 19:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC) I used the short sequence, skull spawned-picked it up, waited a second and saved and quit. Skull didn't register, re-loaded and did the sequence over and it still did not work (or even spawn) Haven't tried doing the level over yet though. This was done with no skulls/meta game turned on. I removed the part about not being able to just quit after you grab it because that's a lie. You can quit as soon as you pick up the skull. I did it today. Kage 05:39, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Someone re-added it Kage I took it out again, agreed that it's a lie. Mattemeo I changed the sequence of the Rings to a shorter one that i found on http://www.halo3planet.com/halo-3-skull-locations/iwhbyd-skull/ i tested it myself and it works ATwig 02:16, 30 September 2007 (UTC) The code for the IWHBYD isnt the one before. The code is..... 4, 5, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 4, 1, 2, 3, 2, 7, 2, 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4. I just did it today. And I got the Skull! I found this website that has a video of someone doing the IWHBYD skull with a different sequence, and he got the skull correctly. LINKZ: http://www.mycheats.com/view/section/2426/19936/halo_3/xbox_360Kap2310 01:04, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Since the skull doesn't appear until the sequence is initiated, do you still have to do the whole level? Spartan 107 01:36, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Ugh, i did the short sequence before, though it took me 3 tries cuz i messed up. The rings started flashing like they should, and the skull was there and whatnot. I picked it up, swung it around a few times, then dropped it and quit the level. It was never registered. I never got the skull, apparently... I'm Uber Pissed! Can anyone tell me what happened? It wouldnt have been so bad if i just had to do the sequence, but i have to do the WHOLE LEVEL AGAIN!!! I'm just curious.. How did someone figure out the seemingly random series of numbers?! December Wolf Okay, I got the IWHBYD skull, messed around with it and quit. In the campaign lobby it didn't recognize that I got it so i did the whole level again, did the sequence perfectly, but..... it wouldn't appear again. Can anyone please help!! [[user:Fork|'Fork']] TALK • MESSAGE :I heard somewhere that you need to finish the level after you pick up the IWHBYD skull. It's not all that hard. Pick up the skull and go down the "bridge" to the start and jump down the hole. No enemies. it obviously worked for me. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company The skull some times doesn't register (happened to me) you SHOULDN'T finish the level til you have checked in the lobby to make sure its worked. - Seven Hello writing about the IWHBYD skull. First off if you didnt already know you do have to play on normal or hgiher. Secondly you dont have to have beaten the game to get the skull nor do you have to clear out all the flood although it makes it easier. i dont get why bungi made it so hard to get this skull. Odd skull in Sierra 117 My little brother was playing a few moment ago when he found a skull from somwhere on the first level. It seems like that the melee power is increased, Brute's personal shield is depleted with one hit with the skull equipped. I didn't see it on the list, so I decided to ask here :I believe that all the skulls have increased melee power, so it's nothing special unfortunately. :Tyraak 22:07, 30 September 2007 (UTC) It was probably the blind skull since for some reason its not on the halo 3 skulls page.Its affect is you cant see your HUD at all. user:Jack Stovall. unfortunately there are no skulls that the melee power is increased so somehow your brother glitched the game without realizing it because the only skull on that level is the blind skull user:Slycraze Do you... Have to do the entire level... like start all the way from the very beginning to get the skull.. like for instance the Iron skull is at the end and I don't wanna go all the way there from the beginning. :Well, you have to find SOME way of getting to the end, but you *should* be able to just start a new campaign for each skull you use regularly, do that level on Legendary, and save it at the checkpoint before the skull so you can just turn on your Xbox, go to that campaign, that level, that skull, then quit, switch players, and do whatever level you want without losing that checkpoint... or something. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 21:55, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::That didn't help at all. WTF are you talking about? I found all the skulls I was just wondering since the Iron skull isn't there because I started from the bravo point that I really have to start from the beginning in order to obtain it. :::Okay, I was thinking like in Halo 2... apparently there's a skull menu, so you can disregard most of that message... but of course you need to start at the beginning of the level--there's no way of getting to the end without starting it, and the only place you can start is the beginning unless you got a checkpoint, but even then to get a checkpoint you would have to start at the beginning of the level. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 01:58, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::When you complete a level, in the Campaign menu, you have the option of starting from an "insertion point" in some levels. In order to get the skulls, you need to start the level from the very beginning. ::::Tyraak 22:10, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Thunderstorm Im having trouble with this one. Im looked at the Youtube video, Im playing it on normal, and its not there. Second tower, on the ledge. WTF? Kap2310 20:20, 30 September 2007 (UTC) * OMG, never mind. A friend told me you cant start from rally points to get them. Someone really should put that in the description, so rtards like myself know this :P. Kap2310 20:29, 30 September 2007 (UTC) : Done and done :) :Tyraak 22:20, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I have this same problem, but I have started from the beginning and it's still not there. There is also a group of people standing there I have to fight. They are not there in the YouTube video. WTF! :I think you're at the wrong tower. If you went to where there was an enemy phantom, that's tower 3. Tower 2 is just ahead and to the right of where you takeoff in the Hornet. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company ---this person is right! you cannot star from any rally points!!! ---and its not the second its the first :) thats really odd but you probably went to tower three you will know its tower three because if you are flying a hornet you will probably be getting shot at by AA wraiths and covenant turretiers so as soon as you get a hornet fly up and to the left and you should see a tower with no one there and you will here the elites say "that tower is down no need to go there" or something like that but its up on the part that juts out of the front. Catch It says "Note that if the non-AA Wraith's driver is killed (whether or not the Wraith is destroyed), the skull will disappear (this may only apply to single-player)." Does it mean the turret gunner or the driver? Aeshir 22:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) i cant get the catch skull to show up, its never there, ive tried killing everything, ive tryied not killing anything, ive tried killing my allies, ice tried everything that would be consider legal and its just not there, what is my problem? :There's a couple things that could have gone wrong: :One, make sure you're playing on either Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty. The skulls will not appear on Easy. :Secondly, make sure you play the level from the beginning — you cannot start mid-level. :Also, for the Catch skull, make sure you don't kill all the Wraith tanks — the skull will disappear if you destroy them. And make sure you're on the right building — not the one closest to where you enter from, but the one beside it, farther off next to the Anti-Air Wraith. :If you're still having problems, please reply :) :Tyraak 05:40, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not the same as OP, but I can assure you that many, MANY people have done exactly as the instructions you have provided prescribe but to no avail. It is most likely a bug to which no concrete solution has been found. I've heard that restarting the game and getting every skull from the beginning might do it, but I haven't tried myself. im pretty sure that this skull is glitched so taht you cannot get it until you go through the entire game and beat it on norm, heroic, or legendary.... KWG: I have played through this level multiple times on Normal, trying to get the skull. I found that killing the Wraith gunners has no effect, nor does disabling the AA Wraith. However, if you kill the non-AA Wraith's driver, even if the Wraith is left intact, the skull will disappear. I verified this by using the sniper scope to check on the presence of the skull after trying various different combinations. I found that even if you leave the AA Wraith and gunner alone, disabling the non-AA Wraith or killing its driver will cause the skull to disappear. One other note: grenade jumps and buddies have been suggested to get to the top of the silo, as well as combining a grenade jump with a vehicle. I have also been able to climb up onto the silo by piling up ghosts and a warthog (I really suck at grenade jumps). Once you clear the level of enemies except for the non-AA wraith, there are tons of ghosts and other vehicles around to make a junk pile--just make sure you do it on the side of the silo opposite the wraith, or you and your pile will get blown to hell. On a side note. I was playing the game a couple weeks ago and I destroyed the first AA Wraith, but not the second Wraith. I then went to grab the skull and it was still there. Onyx spartan 01:24, 9 November 2007 (UTC) I have beat the whole game on nomal and have all the skulls except the catch skull. The skull still is not on top of the silo. Still having trouble? Load The Storm on Normal from the start. When you reach the first outdoor area, head over to the building with the sniper rifle (where the first Phantom drops off covenant). Pick up the sniper rifle and zoom-in to the silo near the AA Wraith. The skull should be sitting on top. You can safely kill the AA Wraith turret driver and then stack two ghosts on a small sandbank at the side of the silo. Jump on top of the two ghosts and get your skull. I had such a problem getting this skull, that regular wraith kept on destroying my pile. I later made it up when I was standing on the warthog and it blasted me up (unsuspectingly). The anti-aircraft Wraith will eventually shoot down a Hornet or two. You can use the flipped Warthog in the lakebed to push the crashed Hornet to the silo. You can then jump onto the Hornet and then the silo. You can hijack the AA wraith by killing the gunner,jumping on, meleeing off the driver's pad so that you can see him, then turning so it DOESN'T say "Press RB to board wraith", then holding down RB and killing the driver. Then you can drive over to the silo and when you get out, the AA wraith blows up but the skull is still there. WholeCorpse 4:51 16 September 2008 (UTC) I just bought halo 3 last week, and this statement was untrue: "The campaign must be beaten on Normal difficulty or higher prior to acquiring the skull or it will not appear." I haven't beat the game yet, and the skull WAS there. You do have to beat the game to get this skull for those havent beaten the game and its there reasons are uknown from my perspective just make sure you dont kill any of the wraiths or anything make sure your at the circular building out in the open near the AA wraith Blackeye Why does it say that you must melee yourself? that has to be a typo, just confirming. Spartan 107 05:14, 6 October 2007 (UTC) i tried everything but it does not work Some Games Gone Bad? So it seems some people are having big problems with some of these skulls (Tough Luck, Thunderstorm, IWHBYD (which I, no lie, have to complete the level to obtain). No, It's no disc error, as stated. Me myself, I'm using Pal, and the TL skull isn't there wih one of my accounts. Doing exactly the same with a similar profile does make it appear. However, with THAT account, the Thunderstorm skull is gone. Glitch, or do someone have the time to tell me what the is going on? Troubleshooter 22:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Tilt Room The description says that Cortana says "I like to play games too..." Does this mean the room where she says: "You like games? So do I..." 'couse that's the only thing I can make fit. Never mind, I found it [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 16:16, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Missing Content The fog skull is missing currently, meshed into the Black Eye entry. Other content may be misssing as well, can someone do a once-over and make sure nothing else is gone? Ah, Tough Luck and Catch are also snipped. What the hell? Some vandals deleted half the page, doing so in several edits thus making it difficult to revert. I reverted it back to 03:39, 17 October 2007 169.232.121.30 because I had no idea how far back to go. The makuta 14:24, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Notes I'm going to go ahead and change some of the effects entries. Notably Famine and Tilt, but some others too, among other things. 155.205.200.18 02:05, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Done. I have shortened a lot of the effect descriptions, and made them easier to understand. I have removed the difficulty requirements from each skull (it is redundant) and noted this in the summary section. I will look through the guides to get the Skulls when I have more time. 155.205.200.17 02:25, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Me again. I've updated it all nicely now. So if you wish to revert it to this godawful mess it is now, first give a damn good reason. 155.205.200.17 04:32, 24 October 2007 (UTC) One more point. I've changed the "Achievement Icon" part to "Icon", so it's now the icon that appears in the skull selection screen. If someone can give a description of the Tilt and IWHBYD skull icons in the form: A skull marked with a X. That would be great. I can't check at the moment, so I've put "Indiscernible", but that's pretty lame. 155.205.200.19 04:37, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Please cease adding redundant additions to the article. 155.205.200.16 22:34, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Just made an account, made some small changes. If you disagree, contact me on my user page. Jimberson 11:09, 26 October 2007 (UTC) The recent entries under IWHBYD and Famine are unnecessary. The former is adding useless information to the article, and the latter makes no sense. I'll look into that, and if it works I'll add it in a context that does make sense, but until then I'm going to remove it. Fred 03:17, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Again, please cease adding redundant information into the article. The recent edits under "Catch" are unnecessary, as killing a gunner is not equivalent to destroying the tank, and that is clearly stated as the requirement to make the skull disappear. Fred 11:40, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Changed a few things. Again. It's getting better and better, though. I think the extra information under Grunt Birthday Party about the cheer isn't necessary, after more though. If anyone disagrees, then find a way to say it that doesn't sound silly. Fred 23:23, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Wow, there is a load of crap in the article. Redundant, erroneous. I'm fixing it. Again. Fred 11:55, 4 November 2007 (UTC) skulls i found a skull that i don't think you have, i dont know what it does garrettjohnson@mchsi.com :Why don't you just tell us what it does, rather than tell us your e-mail address? Çya, Mø se 04:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) **You might want to take your email address off there before someone spam bombs you.-The Prophet of Neutrality 01:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC) More on the IWHBYD Skull Ok, I got the skull (took me a couple tries) and it registers that I got it. It appears in the Campaign options menu. But I've played with it activated, and found no results. It is supposed to unlock new, funny dialogue, but so far the Marines haven't said anything more than their usual one-liners. Has anyone found evidence that the skull even works? Big Bad Wolf 20:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I know! same thing happened to me! I got the skull, i have it activated, yet it seems like there is no effect! can someone please explain this, please! Team 1337 19:15, 27 December 2007 (UTC) In the chaos of combat, what the enemies say can be suppressed by explosions and gunfire. go into theater and fallow a certain enemy in slow-mo and when they say something, let go of the trigger. This will pause the game but what they say and their mouth movements will continue. Dragonblaze-052 03:42, 10 July 2008 (UTC) IWHBYD Skull Reportedly a problem with the order. http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Manticore&curid=9818&diff=285198&oldid=283851 [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 20:48, 24 November 2007 (UTC) : #3803: ::On the IWHBYD skull your order and rings are wrong. Its 456576541232721346754654534. I tried yours and nothing happend but when I tried this order it worked! :[[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 05:35, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Actualy, it's just 4654534 IWHBYD Skull I Would Have Been Your Daddy, I cant get it to work. I jump through the rings, all in the order described, and nothing happens. Number 7 is the one closest to where truth was right? Does it matter wich way you go through the rings? Are we sure this is the right order? It wont light up, make any sounds, or nothing, and the skull doesnt show up at any bridge. Any ideas? Posting wrong? Sign your damn edits. Modemman11 23:25, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I think you're discovering the same problem I had. You see, it's VERY important that you jump legible in all the rings. I didn't, I jumped a little too late, making my foot catch the hologram, and the skull never appeared. Jump a little bigger, and start the jump a little earlier than you used to. Troubleshooter 22:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Crouch jumping works too. Just make sure you know when to crouch and you wont hit any of the holograms or anything else. Kap2310 20:29, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Make sure you actually jump through this may help if you play co-op you can get your friend to tell you if actually jumped through because it may be hard for you to tell Slycraze Extra Skull - Cortana Level I found an extra Skull in the level 'Cortana'. It seems to have no effect, and in fact, if you return to the Main Menu, it doesn't appear in the Skulls menu of the Campaign options settings. You can get it by doing this (I was playing on Normal in order to make it easier to achieve): It's in the room where you have to destroy the three reactors of High Charity, but BEFORE you "recover" Cortana. Just after you go inside the reactor room, do nothing. Turn to the left and jump over the last Covenant ammo box (the purple things) and use a greanade jump. Or drop an energy shield over the ammo box and then jump over it. Now you can access the lateral upper "platform", (or catwalk, or however you want to name it) and run towards the center of it (in the upper centre of the room). There are some bones and a Skull (seems to be a Human corpse). Just pick it up like the other Skulls. Once you have it, NEVER, and I mean NEVER, drop it until you've finished the level, and do not save last checkpoint and return to Main Menu, either. When you want to fight an enemy, just melee with B (you will kill him in one hit, maybe two.). Also, you can break the extasis field by pressing B button. If you finish the level doing this, then you will start the level 'Halo' with a Spartan laser. Cool. Now, give me my cookie. DeadGhost - A HERO MUST RISE. BELIEVE. GUYS this is true... i found the skull... took me a while to use the grenade jump tho.. i have no idea what the skull does but w/e.. it does make u start with the spartan laser this is extremely wierd.. maybe there are other skulls like this one around the other levels I found out that this is actualy Blind Skull #2, but that Spartan Laser thing is AWESOME! OK there are hidden skulls for almost every gold skull just look extremely hard! ALSO someone needs to edit the cowbell skull methods because those are all extremely hard! The best way is to gernade jump up to the first floor and then place ur grav lift on the very edge and jump off the other side. After doing thid you just need to jump up into the grav lift and it will shoot u right up into the fourth lvl! y isnt the grunt skull where it should be the grunt birthday party skull isnt there ive done it in normal mode turned on the scoring and it still isnt there tell me at ((((dylan.peck@heretaunga.school.nz)))) Same thing happened to me! 68.3.147.237 04:09, 27 December 2007 (UTC) If you can't find it on Normal, then just go to a higher difficulty. k4karnage Pick-Up Line 23:47, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Try playing through the whole level if you're not. it only shows up when you play the entire level. If you are already, then ??? Specops306, ''Kora '' **Putting your email address is not a smart idea but, anyway you don't have to have scoring on, I don't know if it makes a difference or not if you have the scoring on or not all I know is that I didn't have the scoring on when I tried it and I got the skull.-The Prophet of Neutrality 01:30, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Fog skull description I would like to thank the creators of this page because it has helped me a lot. I do have one request though. Could someone change the description for the fog skull from missile silo to missile launcher. It took me 5 minutes or so to figure out what that meant because it isn't a missile silo. A missile silo is more cold-war era underground ballistic missile base kinda thing. Thanks ---- 71.206.45.16 01:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) im not sure y it isnt working but scoring does not matter I dont get the achievement even when I pick up the skull. I was wondering why sometimes when I find the skulls it doesnt say that I have found them in the list. I have tried a few of them multiple times and found the skulls and picked them up but it still say's I haven't found them. -Kodiak215 :Its possible that you have already found them...--ED 15:44, 10 January 2008 (UTC) *You only get an achievement for gold skulls and you don't get an achievement for silver skulls.-The Prophet of Neutrality 01:35, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Skulls I got a skull but what do i do with it now do i have to press anything? When you find a skull press Right Bumper. When you find a skull hold the button that you reload with (Right Bumper) and then as soon as you have it in your possession you can throw it down or just take it with you. Slycraze Catch Skull not on silo Ok. I've been having trouble with this skull for awhile now. Everytime I jump onto the silo, it's not there. I've searched for it in theater and have seen that the catch skull is not on the silo. Note: I looked right before you go out into the area, so it was impossible for myself or the AI to kill the AA Wraith Don't desroy the normal Wraith either. I've had this problem too, just ignore it and try it next time you play. Catch Skull I keep looking for the catch skull, but I can't find it. I looked in theater and as soon as I opened the door to the place with the wraiths and the silo, I paused it, and the skull wasn't there. I beat the game on normal, and I was playing on normal when I tried to look for it. Maybe I should try on Legendary or is it a bug? Darthmasterchief 22:17, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Altho the Catch skull description says that you must beat campaign on normal, ive found this to be untrue i destroyed the AA wraith (but not the regular one) and havent beaten campaign (i did this on normal campaign by the way) and got on the silo and found the skull. Not sure why you guys are having trouble. Skull question I'm wondering that if with GOLD skulls you have to start at the beginning of a level and SILVER skulls you can start from anywhere you want? --72.65.96.97 18:19, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Not sure. I only found any skulls when I played the whole level. Then again, some games are different - some people claim their skulls are glitched, or that the xbox refuses to acknowledge them (I think that was the claim). Hope that helps. Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:36, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Mythic Skull I've heard that the mythic skull also ups enemy a.i. Is this true? If by a.i. you mean health. If not no. BananaCat 22:10, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ODDBALL WHAT ABOUT THE ODDBALL! ODDBBALL,PLAY BALL! - Love, I Loh Joo There is no oddball in campaign. Only in multiplayer. This page is about the campaign skulls. Not the multiplayer skull. - Evil Jester (Deebb{pronounced D Eb}) IWHBYD Skull Ok, so I found this skull, and after I got it, I saved and quit. I got all the skulls and all the Hayabusa armour. I haven't tested whether the effect works. However, I doubt that you lose the skull if you save and quit because I still have it. :Edit: Should have mentioned that I completed Campaign on Normal first, had all the skulls except for IWHBYD, then I went back and did the level. After doing the short version (4, 6, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4) once, it didn't register. I killed both my guys (I was in Co-op, using my 2 gamertags, TKW Pure Ownage, and my secondary "dummy" account, (Lord Necrucifer) and restarted from the last checkpoint. I re-did the sequence, the rings flashed this time and I got the skull. Tsavo Highway skull Very minor issue: it says in this guide that it is impossible to get back to the highway after retrieving the skull. In fact it's quite easily done simply by jumping on the the small ledge on the pillar directly below the pipe, and then jumping again over to solid ground, from there simply take a right and you're back up on the highway. catch skull using two ghost stacked on top of one another is safer than grenade jumping IWHBYD Skull I have heard few amusing quotes from grunts when having the IWHBYD skull on such as "I'LL EAT YOUR LIVER ON A CRACKER!" Then he pulled out a Fuel Rod gun? and Killed me! Random. There is truth in the rumor that u must start from the start to get the skulls! Tsavo Skull small update Headline text I noticed in the description it says you cannot get back to the highway after getting the skull and going back to the pillar, you can in fact get back to the highway easily, all you do is jump/strafe back around the column the same way you got there, jump up the small hill, cross under the highway and run up the left bank, this will lead you right back up to the highway where you can jump back in your vehicle. Thunderstorm skull mistake. Even if bungie doesn't say this, this skull makes all enemies their highest rank, every grunt (except the green heavy ones) are spec-ops, all brute infantry consists of ultras, every leader is a captain ultra (except on Sierra 117 where they are captain majors), all elite combat forms have energy shielding (except for ones that mutated in gameplay). Should I change the info of the effects? Popsoap 02:12, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Easiest Skull Ever In Halo 2 you have to be on legendary to get skulls, whereas on Halo 3 most can be on normal (if not all, I'm not sure). I have a friend who is pretty good at halo and it took us well over an hour or 2 just to get the grunt birthday party skull on Halo 2. Plus you lose it after you turn off. In Halo 3 you keep it. I'm not that good at halo and I found a skull easily. The mythic skull you can find on easy and it takes seconds to get. You don't even find any enemies before it. I stumbled upon it whilst looking for an Easter egg and I was shocked. What were Bungie thinking? Is it supposed to be a consolation skull for people with no chance of getting a hard one? BananaCat 22:17, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Secret Skull?? Is there any proof of the "Secret Skull" listed at the bottom of the wiki? It doesn't sound real to me, and if it is it needs sources. Something that needs to be changed Small thing but in the entry for grunt b-day party, cortana says "you have been called upon to serve" not "you'll be" catch skull χI have tried everything that u told wat to do.An the skull will still not appear. Catch Skull Error? I don't understand this part of the entry: "If you die once, the skull will not respawn again", etc. I just got this skull last night, and I must have died 20 or more times in the process. I never had to switch difficulty and restart the level, as the entry suggests. The skull was always there every time I was respawned. Maybe this matters, maybe it doesn't: I got the skull in Legendary, and have gotten all previous gold skulls in this same Legendary campaign. Have previously beaten the game on Normal. Skulls and Physics According to this article, the skulls are affected by physics, ie grenades. Not true. I have thrown grenades at some to knock them out of place to be easier to reach, didn't move. They are affected by physics AFTER you pick them up Dragonblaze-052 03:57, 10 July 2008 (UTC). Getting skull achievment for both gamertags on co-op yesterday I got the Iron skull in co-op with my brother so we have two gamer tags therefore we both wanted to get the achievment, we were playing in a local co-op (means playing in the same console), so we did everything correctly and we found the skull I grabbed it first so I got an achievment but then I tried to pass it on to my brother so he grabbed it but he didn´t get the achievment, so he did the whole thing in solo game and got the skull. I was wandering if everytime we get a golden skull the achievment will go to the one who gets it first or to both? Cuz we dont want to be repeating every mission twice so we both get the achievment. Rephrasing I believe this 'Trivia' note should be rephrased: ''There are really 13 hidden skulls around the world. They re called the crystal skulls Perhaps to: 'There are actually 13 supposed 'crystal' skulls scattered around the world in real life.' Thunderstorm really mistaken Indeed someone's gotta change the info about this skull, since promotes everyone to their LAST rank, NOT next. User:Spirit of Fire 09/17/08 ??? The ring order looks confusing! IWHBYD Skull It mentions that you can't get the skull if you jump through any of the rings before killing the Prophet of Truth. This is incorrect, I jumped through the rings before killing him and didn't get it, killed him, then tried again after killing all of the Flood without reloading from the last checkpoint. The skull appeared after a couple of tries after killing the Flood. Famine Skull There is ANOTHER method. Take the scorpion and drive it up over the two rocks and crash to turret of it over the ledge which you would jump across to get there. Using a chopper you can fairly easily drive it over the top of the scorpion and park it on the edge so you can jump and get the skull. Did it this way cos we didn't know how to grenade jump and didn't have cover 81.155.197.192 17:11, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Assassin Skull If you look at the hex files where it gives a hint on where to find the skulls it makes it relatively simple on what it means... The Assassin Skull could be on either Arrival (I have no idea how that'd work though...)or Sierra 117 (The mission that follows arrival.) The logic behind this is simple: The Chief falls from the Dreadnaught. My guess it would be the "first" Blind skull, because Blind, or the "second" one, in the hex files is listed as: Deep inside her tomb. Which would naturally be High Charity's reactor room. Why it'd have Blinds affect on it I'm not sure, but that's how the clue reads to me and makes the most sense ~-~ I'm not good with theory My thoughts, not your's :) Im having another thought, watt if its behind the ring in Halo as soon as Johnson shoots Spark? You could move to the opposite side? Camera Mode??? can you see skulls on camera mode? --Fernando 07:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC)BattlefieldProductions i would say its on the very last level because the humans think master chief is dead...